


casual secrets

by specs of glitter (nekrateholic)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Supernatural Elements, inspired by vixx lr: whisper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/specs%20of%20glitter
Summary: Communicating with ghosts can be exhausting, so Yoobin decides to take a vacation to a remote hostel where hopefully not a lot of people have died. It doesn't work out quite as she expected.
Relationships: Lee Siyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	casual secrets

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted for Girls' Halloween [here!](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/721.html?thread=21969#cmt21969)  
> check out all the lovely fills [here](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/721.html) and also in the ao3 collection :3

When Yoobin fist checks into the hostel, nothing really stands out to her. It looks like a typical hipster spot, lots of brightly decorated walls and questionable art pieces. It’s far enough into the nothing that it barely tickles her powers which, really, is all she wanted in the first place. City ghosts can be so loud.

A smiley old lady with a huge blonde braid and a missing tooth checks her in. Yoobin takes her keys and trudges down the narrow hallway, her plain black suitcase rolling smoothly on the tiles.

There’s a girl sitting on the top bunk of the bed across Yoobin’s. She nods a hello, as Yoobin lets the door close behind her, mentally cursing out the lady that checked her in. _You’ll be the only one in the room,_ she’d said. _We have no other bookings for the next few days._ It’s not that Yoobin minds exactly. But a warning would’ve been nice.

“You’re not from around here,” the girl says, swinging her legs off the edge. The bed isn’t all that high, but it is a bunk one, so she has to crane her neck a bit to fit sitting up. Her hair swings around like a waterfall of inky blue hair. 

Yoobin steals glances at it as she unpacks. “Is it that obvious?”

The girl makes a point of staring at her suitcase.

“Fair enough,” Yoobin laughs. At least she’s cute, she tells herself. Sure, she was hoping for privacy on this vacation but hey, a bonus cute girl never hurts. “My name is Yoobin.”

“Siyeon,” her new roommate beams, then jumps off the bed. Yoobin winces when her feet collide with the ground but Siyeon seems perfectly fine. “Wanna go for a walk, Yoobin?”

*

Siyeon seems to know a lot about the town. There aren’t that many places to visit and Yoobin certainly hadn’t planned on going through all of them on her first day but by the time they get to the third park, she already knows a fair bit of the place’s history. Siyeon throws a myth or two into her stories, too. Yoobin learns about healers and witches and the spells they wrapped the town in so their ancestors can live safe.

It sounds like fairy tales when Siyeon says it but Yoobin has talked to enough dead people in her lifetime to know at least some, if not all of it is probably true.

She doesn’t say that aloud, of course. Instead, she listens, mesmerized by Siyeon’s words just as she is by Siyeon herself.

They get dinner in a tiny, hole-in-the-wall restaurant which Yoobin falls in love with. Her only consolation when the night ends is that Siyeon is staying at the hostel with her.

Yoobin hasn’t even known her for a full day and yet here she is, staring after the pretty girl who wasn’t even supposed to be in her room.

*

The fact that Yoobin is living with a pretty girl for the time being doesn’t fully settle until Yoobin is standing in front of the bathroom mirror in her bathrobe. Which she’ll have to go back to the room in. And then change because stupidly, she didn’t take a fresh set of clothes with her.

Once again, Siyeon is dangling her bare feet off the edge of the top bunk bed. She grins down at Yoobin. 

“You know, your hair is really pretty. Even when it’s wet.”

“That’s because you didn’t see it two minutes ago, in the shower,” Yoobin huffs. When her words catch up to her, she can only pray her face isn’t as red as her hair. “I meant,” she hurries to explain, “the dye is awful, it keeps running down. It’s like a murder scene.”

“I meant the cut,” Siyeon giggles, tugging at her own hair. “I’ve been thinking of cutting my hair too. Although,” she raises an eyebrow at Yoobin, eyes trailing from her hair down to her legs, which are still wrapped in the towel. “I’m sure you’re just as pretty with your dye running down.”

Now Yoobin is definitely as red as her hair. She grabs the first clothes she sees and rushes back to the bathroom, followed by Siyeon’s quiet laughter.

*

Siyeon doesn’t offer to go out today. In fact, she disappears sometime around noon, so Yoobin decides this is a great time to catch up with some reading. This is, after all, why she travelled to the middle of nowhere for vacation. Peace. Quiet. No desperate voices following her every step as soon as they realize she can hear them.

It’s a bit odd, being this quiet. Sure, in the city people die all the time, there’s no shortage of ghosts to bother her but people live here, too. Yoobin hasn’t seen a single ghost since she arrived.

Weirdly enough, she can’t decide if she’s happy or disappointed about it.

*

Yoobin is so engrossed in her book she almost misses the old lady casually passing through the wall. Her eyes widen when she notices Yoobin staring at her and she opens her mouth, no doubt to ask her to do something.

What comes out of it instead is, _Oh no._ The old lady looks around frantically, then dives through the opposing wall.

A moment later, Siyeon opens the door. 

Yoobin’s curiosity is quickly drowned out by the fact that Siyeon’s hair is now short. And blue. It looks to be about Yoobin’s length and Siyeon twirls, eyes wide and expectant.

“What do you think? I thought now’s as good a time as any.”

The words are stuck in Yoobin’s throat and she clears it. “It looks great on you,” she says eventually. It’s not the best answer but the alternative was something along the lines of _You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen,_ so Yoobin will count her blessings. 

Siyeon beams at her and for a second, Yoobin swears her heart skips a beat.

Yoobin quickly finds Siyeon is a rather fun temporary roommate. She laughs a lot, a lot of times at Yoobin, but she also gives her time alone when she needs it. They go on a lot of walks together and Yoobin never sees a single ghost, save for the old lady that first time. It’s great.

It’s great and like all great things, it comes to an end.

Yoobin doesn’t like thinking about it but her week at the hostel is almost over and very soon, she’ll have to return the keys to the nice old lady and hop on the flight home. Away from this cute little town. From Siyeon.

She’s not avoiding her, not really. Except she is. The common rooms can barely count as a hiding spot but the facts are that Yoobin has never seen Siyeon in any of them. It’s feels like a safe bet.

The old lady is puttering around the kitchen, putting away the dishes that have dried already. She gives Yoobin a pat on the shoulder when she passes by.

“Your roommate will be a little late, she called to say her flight was delayed,” she says offhand, flipping through her books.

Yoobin startles out of her thoughts. “My roommate? I thought Siyeon was the other girl?”

The old lady looks up from the notebook in her hands. “Siyeon? Who’s Siyeon?”

“The girl that’s been staying in the room I’m in..?” Yoobin trails off, unsure. 

The old lady gives her an odd look. “Sweetie, you’re the only one booked for that room until today. And that girl’s flight is delayed.”

Yoobin opens her mouth to protest because Siyeon was definitely _there._ But the ghost’s startled face flashes through her mind and... oh. 

Oh.

*

Siyeon is nowhere to be seen when Yoobin goes back to the room. She doesn’t show up when Yoobin’s packing her suitcase and she kind of misses the snarky remarks that would’ve definitely happened. More than that, though, she wants answers.

When Yoobin wakes up the next day Siyeon is back on the top bunk, feet dangling off the edge.

Despite her whole being protesting, Yoobin ignores her. She goes through her morning routine quietly, as if she’s alone. Shower, change. Brush your teeth, try to calm your hair down.

When she returns to the room, Siyeon is staring at her, no longer moving. When she’s still like this, Yoobin wonders how she never noticed it before: Siyeon is, for lack of a better word, otherworldly.

“You’re a ghost,” Yoobin says. It’s not a question.

Siyeon shakes her head. “I don’t think I’m dead. I don’t remember dying. You can touch me, can’t you?”

All the times Yoobin held her hand these past few days play through her mind like a bad movie. As much as she hates to admit it, Siyeon is right. “What are you, then?”

“I wish I knew,” Siyeon sighs, then jumps down. It’s such a human motion and somehow, it doesn’t feel human at all. Now that Yoobin knows what to look for it’s impossible not to notice. “I think I’m more tangible when you’re around, though.”

“You lied to me.” Yoobin says. It’s the thought that surfaces the most, through all the confusion. All the times... “It must have been funny for you.”

“It wasn’t!” Siyeon insists, taking a step closer. Instinctively, Yoobin takes a step back. Siyeon doesn’t move further. “I swear, I didn’t mean anything bad. You were just so… cute. And you saw me. If I had told you I’m probably not human you would’ve ran away.”

Yoobin can feel a headache coming. What an end to her otherwise amazing vacation. There’s something that’s still bugging her, though. “Would you have told me?”

Siyeon meets her eyes, not a hint of regret in them. “No. But I could’ve stopped the owner from telling you, too.”

There are still a good two hours before Yoobin is supposed to leave for the airport. She could go hide in the common room again but a part of her simply doesn’t want to. Human or not, Yoobin is going to miss Siyeon. Even if she’s finding it hard to look at her now.

*

Yoobin’s two hours are almost up and she sits up with a sigh. The time between the conversation and now was mostly Yoobin pretending to read and Siyeon watching her. Yoobin had some time to calm down, which left her tired. Of ghosts, of supernatural beings. Of the stupid voice in her head that begs not to leave Siyeon behind.

Yoobin grips the handle of her suitcase, staring straight ahead. “Bye, Siyeon. I’ll miss you, I think.”

She barely makes a step towards the door before there’s a shuffle behind her. When Yoobin turns around, Siyeon is up, trying to balance herself. She’s staring at the floor. Yoobin follows her line of sight to a… thread? Two threads, to be exact. They seem to be wrapped around each of their ankles, tied in a neat little bow in the middle. Yoobin’s side is read, Siyeon’s - blue.

Siyeon looks up at her. “I’ve always been tied to this place, not to a person.” And then, a beat later, “you could probably untie it.”

It’s a bad idea. For once, the voice of reason almost drowns out the one screaming take her!!!

Still, Yoobin asks, “Do you want me to?”

“No.” Siyeon replies. There isn’t a hint of doubt in her voice.

Yoobin closes her eyes, even if she knows what her decision is already. Precisely because of that.

She sighs again. “If you annoy me will not hesitate to ditch you on the plane.”

She has more threats lined up, except Siyeon’s suddenly there, crushing her in a hug. “Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you-”

“Just,” Yoobin interrupts, prying Siyeon’s death grip on her waist apart, “don’t make me regret this, okay? And don’t hide things from me again.”

Siyeon nods, so fast her head blurs for a second.

“No more hiding.” She pulls back, considering. “Can I still tease you, though? You’re cute when you blush.”

Yoobin swats her away, frantically turning back to the door. She just knows Siyeon is suppressing her laughter.

“Don’t push it.”


End file.
